Raising Heart
| voices = }} is Nanoha Takamachi's device type::Intelligent Device. She receives a number of upgrades in the series. She refers to Nanoha as "master". As an Intelligent Device, she provides assistance and advice in the processing of magical attacks and fire control. Name The official spelling has been confirmed as "Raising Heart" in various canonical materials. However, early translation rendered its name as "Raging Heart". The different spellings exist because the Japanese "ジ" is treated differently in different systems of romanizing Japanese. The seldom-used renders it as zi, while the more common renders it as ji. However, the consonant at the beginning of the syllable is neither English z'' nor English ''j, but a sound that does not occur in English; the closest English sound is that of j''. Thus the English pronunciation of "Raging Heart" is probably the closest to the original Japanese pronunciation of the name. Besides, "Heart" in her name stems from the fact that the original design of Raising Heart, as seen in the ''appears in::Lyrical Toy Box, did include a large heart-shaped crystal, which was replaced with a red sphere in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. She is officially renamed as . "Exelion" applies to the name of her specific form too.|レイジングハート・エクセリオン|Reijingu Hāto Ekuserion}} after the upgrade in , but similar to Bardiche Assault's case, most of the time Nanoha simply calls her Raising Heart like before. In the movie continuity, she is known as in the re-adjusted form of Formula Cannon in Detonation. Raising Heart is also titled the in the early series.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, official website. Appearances Raising Heart appears primarily alongside Nanoha in TOS, , A's, , , and . She first appears in , carried by Yuuno Scrya in Standby Mode before he gives it to Nanoha. Notably in adaptation, Yuuno is explained to be only a instead of registering as her master. For a guest user, only the searching and sealing functions could be used. The exact origins of Raising Heart are a mystery. She was obtained by Yuuno by chance while exploring some ruins. No other users have been registered to her before Yuuno,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st, DVD/BD Booklet. (Scan (Japanese)). and her AI could not be activated fully before her acquisition by Nanoha.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha MOVIE 1st THE COMICS, Sequence 1-4 (chapter 8, page 7). After being badly damaged in the first fight with Vita's Graf Eisen in A's, Raising Heart is upgraded into Raising Heart Exelion by Mariel Atenza with an automatic-type Belkan uses::cartridge system due to her insisted request. Since then, she is capable of a larger range of attacks with cartridges (loaded in magazines akin to those used in modern automatic weapons). By the time of Force, Raising Heart Exelion additionally assumes a new Standalone Flight Mode, so that she can still support Nanoha, who needs both hands to control her Fortress and Strike Cannon. Alternate continuities In the Brave Duel continuity, certain forms of Raising Heart and Raising Heart Exelion are adapted as Nanoha's Brave Duel Device (see ). Forms The Exelion Mode may have been named after either a battleship from or from . Supporting the latter, Nanoha's Barrier Jacket resembles Excellen's mech the , and after the airing of A's, Super Robot Wars introduced a character named in a possible reference to Bardiche's Haken Form. Blaster System's Blaster Bits are based on the bits and funnels used in . As the weapons of 's , this would seem the logical extension of Nanoha's "Gundam-like" design. Functions Gallery References Category:Devices